Businesses and in general enterprises are increasingly outsourcing some or all of their information technology (IT) to vendors and relying more on products that originate outside of the enterprise. The evolution of IT into the consumer domain is developing a trend where enterprises would desire to exploit existing consumer services for enterprise purposes while maintaining the high-degree of management and security that is a hallmark of most enterprise software. As one non-limiting example an enterprise may wish to store all of the enterprise business content on commodity online storage vendors rather than host their own content servers, but still be capable of managing and tracking the data as if it were stored on in-house storage devices. Relying on a vendor to reliably perform such tasks to a satisfactory degree assumes a certain amount of risk and requires a considerable amount of communication between the different parties to ensure that a proper level of service is established and maintained.